Love Story
by loneghost13
Summary: A collection of short one-shots and ficlets featuring Lance and Allura.
1. First date

**A/N:** I have just finished watching Season 8 two hours ago and I was so heartbroken that I have decided to publish another collection of ficlets and short one-shots, this time featuring Allura and Lance.

This one takes place in the same Modern AU as Movie Night, in which Lance and Keith are roommates and Lance works at a nearby café named Voltron.

Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

"Hello guys, what can I serve you?" the waiter asked them, twisting his orange mustache.

"Hi Coran, I would have a chocolate milkshake, please." said Lance, propping his elbow on the back of his chair and turning to look at him with a smirk.

"And I would like a vanilla milkshake, please." said Allura in a polite tone, smiling gently at the man.

"One chocolate milkshake and one vanilla milkshake." Coran wrote it down in his notepad and quickly left.

Ten minutes later, he returned with the drinks and left them on their table.

"Hope you enjoy the drinks. And Lance," he said over his shoulder. "remember to not be late tomorrow. Your shift starts at nine o'clock in the morning."

"Got it. Thanks, Coran!" answered the boy, earning a "You are welcome!" from the waiter in response.

"So this is where you work…" Allura removed her milkshake with a spoon and looked around. "It seems like a nice place."

"It is. I got the job thanks to my roommate Keith, whose older brother Shiro used to work here as a waiter until he got promoted to manager." explained Lance, removing his milkshake as well before taking a small sip.

"That's great." commented the girl, and took a sip of her drink. "Mmm… It tastes so good…" she said, licking her lips. "I definitely will come here again, that's for sure."

He smiled at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Just for the milkshakes?" Lance asked her in a playful tone.

"Okay, maybe not just for the milkshakes. "admitted Allura. "The service is nice too, or so I have heard." she added, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah… Especially that Lance guy, I think his name was." he winked at her and the girl laughed.

"Yes, he is… I would like to see him more often too." she told him with a smile and moved her hand across the table.

"Yeah, I think he would like that too…" Lance answered and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just remember that you can always leave a review or PM me if you have any requests or suggestions for prompts you want me to write. Thanks!


	2. Ocean

**A/N:** Well, to be honest, I originally wrote this ficlet for Allurance Week Day 1: Ocean, but because of my (constant) self-doubt about my writing I chickened out and deleted it.

This one is a Voltron Modern AU in which Lance, Hunk, Keith and Pidge go on a trip to the beach together.

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Alright guys, we are all packed up!" said Lance excitedly, closing the car's trunk and dusting off his hands in a satisfied manner.

"Finally…" commented Keith, wiping the sweat from his forehead and dusting off his hands as well. "Geez, I never thought I would say this, but I can't wait to get to the beach. I swear I'm literally melting like an ice cream under this sun."

"Yeah, man, me too. I swear the moment we arrive, I'll jump into the ocean and won't get out until the lifeguards have to drag me out of there."

 _"And don't forget certain white-haired girl you have been dying to see again since the beginning of summer…"_ whispered a voice in his head, which unsurprisingly sounded like his sister Veronica's.

Yeah, Allura was going to be there too…

"Do you realize you smile like a fool when you are thinking about her, right?" Keith asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! No, I don't!" the boy quickly answered, pushing his thoughts about his crush out of his mind. "And for the record, I wasn't thinking about Allura."

"I didn't say her name." Keith pointed out, a self-satisfied smirk appearing on his face.

The outraged look and the scowl on Lance's face at his words were priceless.

"Shut your quiznak, Keith."

"You're not denying it."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for prompts, please feel free to PM me or leave a review.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Cinema

**A/N:** So I'm basically publishing all the rewritten Allurance fics I have kept in my laptop all these months because I didn't think they were good enough to be published at all.

This one was part of a Voltron Modern AU that I wrote (and deleted) a few months ago, in which Lance goes to the cinema with Nyma, just as friends.

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 _"Her blue eyes, shining as if they were stars…"_

"Lance?"

 _"Her long, soft, white hair…"_

"Lance."

 _"She's so beautiful…"_

"Lance!"

"Huh? What is it?" snapping back into reality, Lance turned to look at Nyma. The girl raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Did you bring the money for the tickets? The tickets for the movie you said you wanted to see this afternoon?" she reminded him and nodded towards the attendant at the box office.

"Oh, right! Sorry." rummaging through his jacket pockets, the boy quickly took out his wallet and handed twenty dollars to the attendant. "Here."

The guy smirked and commented in a teasing tone, without taking his eyes off his computer's screen.

"You know man if I were you, I would feel lucky that my sweet girlfriend came with me. I don't think I have ever seen someone as clueless as you."

Lance blushed up to his ears at the comment, visibly embarrassed.

"She isn't my… I mean, we aren't…" he tried to say, while Nyma stifled a little laugh behind her hand.

The guy simply chuckled at his awkwardness and gave them the tickets, along with the change.

"Have a good time and enjoy the movie."

"Thank you… Rolo." said Nyma cheerfully, glancing briefly at his name tag.

Extending her right arm, she grabbed the boy's hand and practically dragged him with her.

"Let's go, Lance."

"R…Right." he followed her, his face still a deep red.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm always open to suggestions or ideas for prompts, so if you want to send me a request, just leave a review or PM me!


	4. Name

**A/N:** Hi guys, it's been a while since I wrote Allurance, so here it is!

This is a Voltron Fix It AU, in which Honerva didn't let Allura sacrifice herself at the end of Season 8 to restore the universe, so she could have the happy life with Lance that she herself had wanted with Lotor and Zarkon.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Isn't he beautiful?" said Allura, brushing a white lock of hair out of his little face.

"Yeah, he is." agreed Lance, staring lovingly at the sleeping baby in his wife's arms. "He has even inherited his beautiful mother's ears." he added playfully.

"But not the eyes." Allura told him, smiling at her husband. "They are completely yours."

"If you say so… Sometimes human babies change their eye color while growing up. According to my mom, both I and my older brother Marco were born with grey eyes, but then seven months later mine turned blue, while Marco's stayed pretty much the same." he explained, moving from the chair in which he had been sitting to the edge of the hospital bed, next to his wife.

"Hmm, that's interesting…" commented Allura, looking at their son with a thoughtful expression.

Lance smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Something on your mind?"

"I'm just trying to picture you as a baby with brown hair and grey eyes…"

Suddenly the door opened and an orange-haired man with a familiar mustache entered the hospital room.

"Well well, where is my lovely great-nephew?" the older Altean cheerfully asked and looked around the room, until his eyes landed on the small bundle in Allura's arms. "Oh, there he is!" he said in an excited tone and approached the bed. "Hello little one, my name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton…"

"Shh, Coran," Lance told him, bringing a finger to his lips. "you are gonna wake him up."

"Oh, right, sorry." he apologized and spoke in a lower tone. "He looks so adorable… What is his name?" Coran asked them curiously.

"Well…" answered Allura, exchanging a look with her husband. "We have decided to name him Alfor Coran McLain, after his grandfather…"

"And his godfather." finished Lance, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders with a smile.

Coran's eyes watered and he leaned down to give them a brief hug, careful to not crush the baby.

"I…I honestly don't know what to say… Thank you so much, guys…"

"No," said Allura, looking at her advisor with bright eyes. "it's us who need to thank you, Coran. For all the times you were there to help us when we needed you the most."

* * *

 **A/N:** I will probably write more fics on this AU, so I'm open to suggestions.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
